Cada explosión tiene una reacción
by TonySonOfSparda
Summary: ¿Lograra una explosión unir a Nero y Dante?


**Hola, pues les traigo mi segunda historia. Es un archivo que tenia guardado desde hace algun tiempo, lo edite y pues, aqui esta.**

**Espero que lo disfruten. :)**

* * *

**Cada explosión tiene una reacción **

Nero corría con rapidez por el pasillo, siguiendo el humo de aquella ruidosa explosión proveniente de la habitación de Dante. Con su pulso acelerado y los nervios de punta dio una patada a la puerta, derribándola al instante. Gritó con fuerza el nombre del mayor.

–¡Dante! –Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. El humo no permitía una visión clara de la habitación, lo que hacía que su preocupación aumentara.

–¡Maldita sea! –Respondió el mayor de los caza demonios– ¡Maldito demonio!

Nero libero un ruidoso suspiro, aliviado de que el mayor se encontrara bien, o mejor dicho, vivo.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? –Intentó moverse por la habitación, siendo su objetivo la ventana. Necesitaba sacar todo ese humo.

–¡Un estúpido demonio! ¡Eso fue lo que paso! ¡Cuando le dispare en la cabeza el muy maldito explotó! ¡Fue como si explotara una maldita bomba! ¡En todos mis años como caza demonios jamás había visto algo así! –Dante se notaba muy molesto–.

Nero llegó hasta la ventana, que extrañamente no estaba rota, y la abrió con fuerza. Haciendo el intento de sacar en humo con sus brazos. Cuando el humo se disipó, ambos quedaron impresionados. Nero fue el primero en hablar.

–Oh... Creo que esto no esta bien –ambos estaban sorprendidos.

Lo que anteriormente había sido una habitación ahora no era más que un gran montón de escombros. Todo lo que había anteriormente estaba destruido. La habitación constaba de una cama, dos pequeñas mesas a los lados de esta, un escritorio y un closet en la pared. Todo estaba destruido, teniendo como única excepción las cosas que se encontraban en el interior del closet. Frente a las miradas sorprendidas de ambos caza demonios cayó estrepitosamente un pedazo del techo. Ambos subieron la mirada, admirando el gran agujero que se encontraba en lo que quedaba del techo. Rebellion estaba clavada en una de las paredes del cuarto. Ninguno de los dos podía emitir palabra. Dante se tumbo en el piso. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de respirar profundamente y soltar un suspiro. Nero lo miraba atentamente, hasta que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

–Supongo que esto ira a las deudas, ¿Cierto?

Dante casi se desmaya a escuchar salir eso de la boca del chico.

Más tarde ese día, ambos caza demonios se encontraban en la planta baja de Devil May Cry, sentados en el sofá. Esperaban pacientemente al hombre que se encontraba evaluando los daños en la habitación de Dante. Había sacado las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido a la explosión, mas las que se encontraban dentro del closet y las habían colocado en el único cuarto restante, el de Nero. Cuando el hombre bajó, Dante se levanto rápidamente. Se dirigió hacia él y comenzaron a hablar. El hombre le entrego a Dante una hoja papel y luego se retiro del lugar con un simple saludo. Dante volvió al sofá y se tumbo al lado de Nero. Leyendo el contenido del papel. Nero se acerco un poco más a Dante para poder leer lo que había en el papel. Pero justo en ese momento Dante arrugó el papel y lo tiró lejos.

–¡Hey! ¡Yo quería leerlo! –Protestó Nero frunciendo el seño.

–No hace falta, nene. Solo debes saber que vamos a tener que hacer al menos tres buenas misiones para poder cubrir todos los gastos –Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo derecho. Se notaba frustrado.

–Bueno, pero...–Nero no encontraba que decir para hacer sentir mejor a Dante. Así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió– al menos saliste ileso, no te hiciste daño ni nada por el estilo. Eso es lo importante.

Dante no respondió.

Nero notó como se iba formando una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor. Nero también sonrió, pero esta se desvaneció cuando Dante estiró su brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo. Nero se sonrojo, al punto en que los tomates pudieran envidiar aquel intenso rojo carmesí.

–¡Que lindo, bebé! ¡Estabas preocupado por mi!

–¡C-claro que no! –Nero forcejeaba, intentando liberarse de los fuertes brazos de Dante, sin obtener resultados–. Si no me sueltas juro que la parte de estar ileso no seguirá vigente.

Dante rió fuertemente y soltó al joven. Nero, al sentir como se aflojaba el agarre sobre él, se levanto del sofá, corrió hasta las escaleras y las subió con rapidez, perdiéndose de la vista de Dante. Se escuchó un portazo. Dante permanecía con una gran sonrisa. Como amaba molestarlo, aun mas, como amaba las reacciones que tenia Nero cuando hacia cosas como esas.

Ya arriba y en su habitación, Nero insultaba mentalmente a Dante.

–"_¿Como puede ser tan idiota? Hm... Aun que tuvo un punto a su favor, la verdad si me preocupe demasiado por él cuando escuche la explosión y aun mas cuando me di cuenta que venía de su habitación, pero nunca lo voy a admitir, jamás dejaría de molestarme si lo hago_"– Una pequeña sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en su rostro–. "_A pesar de todo, me alegro que este bien. No sé qué haría si le pasara algo_".

Desde hacía ya un tiempo, Nero había comenzado a ver de una forma diferente a Dante. Ya no lo podía ver solo como su compañero caza demonios. No sabía con exactitud que lo había llevado a enamorarse locamente del mayor. Lo único que sabía hacer era molestarlo, pero había algo en Dante que lo hacía único, y no era precisamente su poder demoniaco. Era esa constante preocupación que tenia por Nero lo que lo hacía especial. Dante, a pesar de molestarlo, hacia todo lo posible por el bienestar de Nero. Aquel día, cuando llego a Devil May Cry, pudo darse cuenta de eso. Dante le había apoyado cuando tomó la decidió de dejar Fortuna, y aun mas, le dio un lugar para quedarse. Nero siempre estaría agradecido con el mayor. Pronto el sueño lo invadió, cerrando lentamente sus ojos cayó profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Dante se acostó en el sofá. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. ¿Cómo no sonreír? Se le había ocurrido la mejor idea de su vida. Pasaría la noche con Nero y él no podría decir que no. Aun que tampoco era un plan muy elaborado el que tenia.

Desde la primera vez que había visto a Nero, sintió como poco a poco iba ocupando una parte de su corazón. Llenando el vacío que tenía. Dante, por muy alegre, despreocupado, rebelde y jovial que se mostrara, detrás de esa mascara, se sentía solo, sentía como una parte de si mismo había muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Pero Nero había logrado revivir esa parte de su corazón.

La razón de todas esas burlas que le hacía era para ver todas las expresiones que podía brindarle el joven caza demonios. Cada día amaba más sus sonrisas, sus miradas de "voy a matarte", su angelical rostro al dormir, sus quejas, sus reproches, todo. Ese chico era su droga. Y el... Era un gran adicto.

Se levanto y subió lenta y silenciosamente por las escaleras. Se aventuro hasta el cuarto del menor y abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta. Admirando la hermosa imagen que tenia al frente. Nero dormía profundamente. Dante estaba embelesado por el angelical rostro de Nero, como reflejaba una paz infinita. Dante se acerco y se sentó delicadamente en la cama, retiro sus zapatos para luego acostarse al lado de Nero. Paso un brazo sobre la cintura de Nero y lo atrajo lentamente hacia él, este se volteo y se abrazo a Dante, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Dante cerró sus ojos y sonrió complacido Se dejo caer en un sueño muy profundo.

2:35 am

Nero abrió lentamente sus ojos, para luego cerrarlos y abrazarse más al cuerpo que tenía a su lado. "_Un momento..._" Nero reacciono y gritó, despertando al mayor.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? –El corazón de Dante estaba acelerado. Recordó donde se encontraba– ¿¡Por qué rayos estas gritando!?

–¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí!? –Nero estaba furioso y un intenso sonrojo cubría su rostro, ¿Cuando Dante había entrado en su cama?

–Ah, ¿Por eso estas gritando? Me habías asustado. No tengo donde dormir ¿recuerdas? –Hablo pausadamente, dándole poca importancia al reproche del chico.

–¡Pensé que dormirías en el sofá!

–No, es muy incomodo–Dante lucia calmado, lo que hacía que la furia de Nero aumentara.

–¡Pero si duermes allí todas las tardes!

–Pero no me gusta dormir allí en las noches. ¿Por qué no volvemos a dormir? Aún tengo sueño –Bostezo y se acostó nuevamente en la cama.

–Se acabo, me largo. Yo dormiré en el sofá –Frunció el seño y se deshizo de la cobija.

Al momento de levantarse, Dante tomo de su brazo y lo atrajo hacia él. Por la fuerza que utilizo, Nero cayó sobre él. Dante lo abrazo con fuerza, impidiendo que se levantara.

–¡Suéltame, viejo pervertido! –Nero estaba completamente sonrojado.

–No... Duerme conmigo –Susurro Dante muy cerca de su oreja, haciendo que un escalofrió subiera por su espalda. Se quedo inmóvil.

Dante subió una de sus manos a la cabeza de Nero y comenzó a acariciar la rebelde melena suavemente, provocando una deliciosa y relajante sensación en Nero.

Nero subió su cabeza en el momento en el que Dante aflojo su agarre. Permitiéndole a Dante ver su cara completamente sonrojada. El mayor sonrió y bajo la mano del cabello a la mejilla de Nero, acariciándole suavemente.

Ambos olvidaron todo lo que los rodeaba, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Sus corazones palpitaban rápidamente. Ambos sintieron como la temperatura de la habitación se elevaba. Nero podía percibir el embriagante aroma masculino de Dante, haciéndole perder toda su cordura. Sin nada que le detuviese, Dante subió su cabeza y junto sus labios con los de Nero.

Movían sus labios lentamente, devorándose mutuamente, transmitiendo todo lo que sentían en ese momento sin palabra alguna. Ambos cerraron sus ojos para disfrutar aun más del momento. Nero abrió su boca tímidamente, dándole paso a la lengua de Dante, una danza de lenguas dio inicio en su boca. Dante tenía ambas manos en la cintura de Nero, mientras que este se apoyaba en sus brazos, ambos al lado de la cabeza del mayor. Dante exploraba cada rincón de la boca de Nero y viceversa. Lamentablemente, la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Ambos jadeaban, tratando de recuperar el aire. Sin abrir sus ojos, Nero fue el primero en hablar.

–Dante, yo... –Dante lo interrumpió

–Te amo, bebé –Volvió a besarlo lentamente.

–También te amo, viejo... –Nero posó nuevamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Dante. Escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

–Te ves hermoso cuando te sonrojas, bebé –Dante posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Nero y comenzó a acariciarlo nuevamente.

–Callate... Vamos a dormir –Nero cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

–Nero... ¿Quieres... Ser mi novio?

–Sí...

Dante sonrió y depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de Nero. Cerró sus ojos.

–Buenas noches, bebé

–Buenas noches, viejo.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
